1000 Miles For You
by music4evaxoxo
Summary: Percy and Annabeth decide to get married. They are hoping for everything to be easy, but is it going to be? What if they discover many things they didn't expect? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO. Well here it is! If you want me to add anything, tell me. **

Annabeth's POV

I smiled to myself as I walked towards the Poseidon cabin. Everything had gone exactly the way I wanted to.

_* Flashback*_

_I took a deep breath. I didn't want my friends to give a bad reaction. This was very important to me, after all._

" _We're getting married," I said rapidly._

_I felt their eyes on us. They were just standing there, with their mouths hanged open._

" _That's fantastic!", screamed Thalia. I sighed and smiled._

" _When is it?," asked Nico. I shrugged._

" _We don't know yet, but it will be soon", I heard Percy say._

" _I'm so happy for you guys." I hugged my friends tightly, knowing we had their support._

_* End of Flashback*_

Athena, Poseidon? Well, since Percy talked to Poseidon he had already agreed. I was still waiting for Athena's reaction. She didn't know yet.

That really bothered me. She could hate me for not telling her. Percy keeps telling me not to worry. That she would have to understand. I'm not too sure about that.

" Wise Girl?"

I turned around and smiled at my , soon to be husband. It still felt a little weird. Saying that, I mean.

" Hey."

He put his arms around my waist and pressed his lips softly to mine. His hands rubbed down my back and I felt my eye lids start to close.

" Tired?", he asked.

I nodded. " I just had a long day."

He smiled at me. " We should go to our cabins." He grabbed my hand and led me towards the Athena cabin.

* * *

" Annabeth, I think you should choose already."

I rolled my eyes. We were currently looking for my wedding dress and we've been here for a while. I just wanted it to be perfect, you know?

" This one!"

I turned around and gasped. It was the most beautiful dress in the store and it was just what I was looking for.

It was strapless and super long. Under the chest were a bunch of gray little pearls. I just loved how the v-neck wasn't too low. It had sort of waves. It was beautiful. ( Link: white /…)

" How much is it?", I asked.

" Hmm… $40,000."

" What?"

" Don't worry, we'll help pay for it. That's what friends are for, right?"

I smiled at Thalia. " You really are a lifesaver."

We laughed and headed towards the cashier to pay for it.

" All we need are the bridesmaid dresses."

I nodded. " You, Clarisse, Andy, Katie."

She smiled. " Peach color?"

" You know it."

I had told Percy to come with us but he said no. I shrugged it off and then Thalia said it was bad luck for him to see it before the wedding. I really didn't get this wedding things.

" Should we go back to your apartment?", she asked.

" Yeah." Chiron said we were allowed to leave camp and prepare for the wedding. It was going to take place in December 8. Today was December 1. I was really nervous.

" Percy?", I asked once we got in.

" Here!", he yelled.

" Hey SeaweedBrain!"

" Pinecone face."

I rolled my eyes. Still acted like a 12 year old.

" Anyways, I think I should go. Annabeth, we'll talk about the wedding later."

I nodded. " Bye Thals!"

" Finally!"

" Finally, what?", I asked.

Percy grinned. " I have you to myself."

I laughed. " What do you want to do?"

" Don't know. Movie?"

" Alright."

I laid my head on his chest as he looked through the t.v. She's the man was on.

" Would you ever do that just so you could do something you really want?," asked Percy.

" Well maybe."

He stared at me weirdly. " Oh shut up!", I hissed.

" I can already imagine you wearing a wig and everything." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too.

" Don't worry Percy, not going to happen."

He rolled his eyes. " Good."

I grabbed his hand and looked at the screen, not really paying attention. My thoughts drifted back to what happened the last month.

When I saw Percy with Rachel, I thought he had gotten over me. Of course, I wanted him back. I had realized my mistake and regretted it. I promised myself that I would not let Athena influence me again.

If you're wondering what happen when Rachel found out.. Well it wasn't pretty. She was really furious when she heard we were getting married. Percy just shrugged it off. We didn't need to deal with her.

" What are you think about?," Percy asked, waking me up from my thoughts.

" Nothing. Just remembering."

He caressed my face. " I'm really glad you're mine," he said.

I looked up at his sea green orbs and smiled. I found myself smiling a lot lately. " Me too."

" Me too what?"

I rolled my eyes and hit him on the head. " You know why!"

He chuckled. " I'm getting really tired. I think we should go to sleep."

I nodded, yawning. His arm went around my waist as we went toward our bedroom.

" Annabeth, Percy." In our room stood a woman. She was wearing normal clothes and you've thought she was a normal new Yorker. The eyes gave it away.

" Athena."

**Dun dun dun! What will Athena say? How will she react? Anyways, was it a good first chapter? Should I continue? You decide! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

" Athena."

Her grey eyes, exactly like mine, stared at us. I knew she found out. She already knows about me and Percy getting married.

" Annabeth, may I speak to you?" I nodded and looked over at Percy, hoping he would get that she wanted to talk to me. Thankfully, he understood and walked out the room.

" Annabeth dear, you know what I think of this. You know I think this is reckless and just downright wrong. But.."

I took a deep breath. " But..?"

She smiled a motherly smile at me. " But, I will support you. You are very special to me, my daughter. I talked to Poseidon, which was very terrible. But I understood this made you happy, so I'm happy."

Was she agreeing to this? " Mom, you don't know how happy I am at the moment. I was worrying that you would get very angry. This makes things so much easier."

I smiled and walked up to her. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. I had never hugged my mom before, and it felt amazing. I sighed happily and felt some tears run down my face. Was this how it feels like to be hugging your mom?

" I will be there, Annabeth. You have all my support." I nodded, wiping my tears away. She touched my face lightly and disappear. I stood there, wondering if that really happened.

" Annabeth?"

I looked straight ahead and saw Percy standing there, confused. I shook my head.

" She's pissed, isn't she? Oh gods.."

I laughed and hugged him. " No. She said we have all her support."

" That's great! Now everything's alright." I let go and stared at him.

" Yeah. But anyway, I'm tired."

He grinned at me. " Come on, Wise Girl."

I woke up to the warm sun on my face. I looked over at Percy and found him snoring. I had to admit, he looked cute. I shook him trying to get him to wake but it was like moving a rock.

" Percy, wake up!", I hissed. Nothing. I rolled my eyes and almost made my way to the bathroom to get a bucket of water. I slapped myself mentally. He was the son of Poseidon. He wouldn't get wet.

I grinned and screamed in his ear.

" WHAT!", he yelled surprised. He looked to his right and grabbed Riptide. " What's happening?"

He looked at me and groaned. " Annabeth, I thought there was a monster or something."

I rolled my eyes. " You're so worried about everything."

" Oh shut up."

I laughed and he sat next to me. " Morning wise girl."

I smiled. " Morning."

" I'm hungry."

" Aren't you always?"

He sighed and stared at me seriously. " Fine!", I yelled. He grinned.

I got up and walked towards the kitchen. I knew the easiest thing to make.

" Blue waffles!", I yelled.

" Really?"

I nodded. We sat down and I ate slowly. Now Percy, he ate like he had never ate in his life. I stared at him and he shrugged.

" What are we doing today?"

" I don't know", he answered.

" I think we should tell your mom about the wedding." His eye lit up. He forgot. Again. I sighed, annoyed.

" Annabeth, I was worrying about Athena. Now we can tell my mom."

I nodded and went to change into something nice. I went with skinny jeans, a purple v-neck and purple flats. I put my messy blonde hair in a pony tail and walked back towards the kitchen. I cleaned up after Percy's mess and after I was done I sat down waiting for him to come out.

He was wearing jeans and a green shirt that matched his eyes. I smiled as he grabbed my hand.

" Ready?"

I grinned and nodded.

Sally stilled lived in the same apartment. Of course she was married to Paul, but I think it was because she just loved the place. It reminded her of everything.

Percy looked calm. I was calm as well. I knew she would be really exited about our news. You could always count on her. That was one of the things I liked most about her.

I opened the car door and walked over to her apartment building. I knocked lightly and waiting for the door to open. We were greeted by a very happy Paul.

" Hey Percy, Annabeth."

" Hey Mr. Blowfis." I smiled. I hoped Percy wouldn't say ' Blowfish."

" Hey Paul."

" Are you guys here to see Sally?" I nodded.

" Percy!" I looked to my left and saw Sally walking towards us. She had a bright smile that was full of love and happiness.

Percy hugged her tightly. " Hey mom. I've missed you."

" Me too Percy."

" Hi Sally", I said.

" Hello Annabeth. Wow you've changed a lot."

I smiled. " Thanks."

" Do you guys want something to drink?"

I shook my head. " Thanks for asking."

Percy sighed. " Mom, we have to tell you something very important."

" Is it bad?", she asked.

" Depends on how you see it", I said.

We walked toward the couch and sat down. I grabbed Percy's hand and smile at Sally.

" Mom, we're getting married."

She stared at us and smiled so huge it felt as if her face would rip.

" Percy that's great! I'm so glad for you guys!"

She hugged us both and I smiled.

" Welcome to the family, Annabeth."

" Thank you." It made me really happy to hear that. I'm glad she was happy with our news.

We talked for hours until Percy decided it was time to go. I agreed and we said our goodbyes.

" That went fantastic!", he said.

" I know. I'm really happy."

" Me too Wise Girl. I can't wait until we get married."

I sighed. " Neither do I."

" Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged. " Central Park?"

I smiled as I remembered the place. During the Titan's war, we had ot be here to get all the statues. I remembered how we fought side by side. How we won. I remembered hoping things would always stay the same. Some things did and some didn't. I was still happy.

" Annabeth?"

I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrows. " Yeah?"

" I love you."

**I think that was a good place to stop by. I really had to put in the Athena scene. I really liked how it turned out. So anyways, what do you want to see next? Tell me in a review! Btw I will write the net chapter when I get 20 reviews. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO or the song. This chapter is taking place in their big day! Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled nervously. The day had finally come. It was December 8, the day I'll get married to Percy Jackson. I wanted everything to go by quickly. Just thinking that he's there, waiting for me, made me nervous. I knew I was being stupid, but doesn't every girl get nervous on her wedding day?

" Annabeth!"

I turned around and saw Thalia smiling brightly at me. " What is it Thals?"

She rolled hers eyes and put her hands on her hips. " It's almost time! You need to finish getting ready!"

I nodded and checked my dress. It looked amazing and I have been told by all my friends that the grey pearls matched my eyes. I think I had made a great decision.

My blonde hair was in a nice bun. Some strands of hair were in my face but that was how it was supposed to be. I told Thalia I just wanted some lip gloss for make up and that was all.

I turned to all my bride maids and took a deep breath.

" I'm ready."

They nodded their heads and lined up. I stayed at the back. I head the door open and I saw my dad come in.

" Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled. I was really glad he was able to come.

I heard the music start and I put my arm around my dad's. He looked at me and kissed the top of my head. I smiled.

My friends walked slowly down the aisle and I stared at everyone. All their eyes were on me. They had big smiles on their face which caused me to smile back. I turned my head and saw Percy staring at me. I felt my worries go away and I kept my eyes on him.

I grabbed his hand once I got to the front. His green eyes stared into my grey ones and he grinned. I turned around and faced Zeus. He was going to be saying all the wedding things. **( don't know what it is called, lol)**

I listened carefully, not wanting to say anything at the wrong time. Percy's grip on my hand tighten and I turned to him.

" Do you, Percy Jackson, take Annabeth Chase as your lovely bride to be?"

He smiled. " I do."

Zeus eyes turned to me. " Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Percy Jackson as your future husband?"

" I do."

Percy turned to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his lips touch mine and I smiled hugging him closer to me. I heard cheers along our friends and family. Believe it or not Poseidon and Athena showed up.

When we pulled apart I heard Percy say, " I love you, Annabeth Jackson."

I heard the song start to play and I saw everyone looking at us. We were having our first dance, the beginning of the ' party'.

The song that was playing was " Our Song", by Kate Walsh. It was a really beautiful song and it calmed me.

We turned in circles around the dance floor.

" You look beautiful." I smiled. Percy looked amazing. He was wearing a black tux and a green tie that matched his eyes. I could feel myself blush a little.

" You look great", I said.

He smiled. " Thanks Wise Girl."

" Everything went by so fast", I said.

He nodded. " It did. I'm glad too."

I laughed. " So was I."

I put my head on his chest and we swayed slowly to the music. I was starting to forget all of our friends were watching.

The song started to die down and I lifted my head. I could hear many claps and cheers. I smiled towards my parents.

I made my way towards my parents and grinned at them. " You came."

Athena smiled. " I told you I would be here, Annabeth. You have turned out to be a very beautiful young woman."

I felt tears in my eyes and my dad chuckled. " Now, Annabeth. You don't want to get a red face." I rolled my eyes.

" Go on, dear. I bet all your friends are waiting to greet you."

" Annabeth!" I grinned at my friends. They hugged me softly and congratulated me.

" Wow, don't you look amazing!"

" Thanks Andy." She smiled at me.

" We're going to miss you." I have no idea what is wrong with me. All the comments I received made me want to cry. Out of happiness of course.

" Aww, don't cry! The mascara will run!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. " You're really immature."

" I think we did a good job," said Thalia.

" You?"

She nodded. " We." I rolled my eyes.

" Looks like Percy can't stay away from you."

" What?" I asked.

" He's coming over."

I turned around and was greeted by him kissing me.

" What did your parents say? Are they cool with everything?"

I nodded. " I'm really glad everything's turning out right. I have everyone I love here."

" You're going to have to get used to being called ' Annabeth Jackson' from now."

I smiled. " I think I can get used to it."

" Think?" he asked.

" Yeah. I'll try," I said teasingly.

He pouted. I laughed at his facial expression and he rolled his eyes. " Same 16 year old."

" Hey! I'm trying very hard to grow up, you know?"

That just made me laugh. " Did you just admit you're immature?"

He stared at me and then sighed. " Whatever."

I chuckled. " Sure."

Many people danced, talked, ate and everyone was having a good time. I was really happy.

" Now everyone get your wallets ready! It's time for the money dance!"

Me and Percy stood in the dance floor and many girls and boys lined up from any age. Of course I was dancing with guys and Percy with girls.

The money dance went like this: whoever you were dancing with had to put the money in your dress or tux. They had to clip it. Whoever gives more money wins."

I saw Connor Stoll waling towards me.

" Hey Annabeth."

I smiled. " Hi Connor." He clipped 30 bucks into my dress and we danced slowly. It was easier to put the money in the dress, I'm guessing, because the first girl was still trying to put the money on Percy.

The music got faster and so Connor moved us faster. I thought I was going to pass out. By now, I was probably really dizzy. Percy was dancing with Katie Gardener. There were so many people here I thought we would never finish.

I danced with many people, I thought my feet were going to fall off. Percy looked tired too. I had gotten about 1,000 bucks and so did Percy. Of course we got to keep it.

I was on my way to sit down and get water, when they announced it was time for me to throw the flower bouquet.

I stood on the middle and turned away from all the girls.

" Ready?" I asked.

I grabbed the flowers and threw them in the air. I heard many giggles, laughs and screams. I turned around and found Katie Gardener standing there, with the flowers. We cheered and I heard someone scream, " Travis!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

I knew what was next. Percy was going to have to take off the **( Whatever it's called.) **from my leg. I really didn't want to do this.

I sat on a chair and Percy stared at me.

He sat on the floor and lifted my dress up. People were ' oohing' and it made me blush. I felt something scratch my leg and then saw he had taken it off.

The guys standing behind me got ready as he threw it. Instead of hearing giggles I heard something that sounder like guys playing football.

Travis Stoll was laying on the floor, with it on his hand.

" Travis, Katie!" People started to laugh and clap and I turned to Percy.

" Coincidence?" he asked.

" Maybe."

I hugged my friends. " I'll miss you Annabeth."

" I'll miss you guys too."

" Have a fantastic honeymoon!"

I smiled and nodded as I got in the car.

" Ready?" Percy asked.

I nodded. " As I'll ever be."

**It was kind of hard to write a wedding scene. I know it was a little boring but I needed it get that over with. The money dance is real. My cousin dit it at his wedding. It was really funny. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I grabbed Percy's hand as we drove through the ancient-looking streets. We had chosen Greece for our honeymoon, and I was completely amazed. The place was amazingly beautiful.

Percy kept on 'oohing' and 'aaing.' I would just roll my eyes at him.

" You, maybe we can go to Athena's temple later," he said.

I stared at him. " Athena would _kill _you if you even get near her temple."

He smiled. " I talked to her, and she -ah- doesn't have that much of a problem with me anymore."

I snorted. " Yeah, sure. I'll believe that when I see it."

I turned towards my window and saw the car stop in front of a huge white Greek house. It had the sign of Athena and Poseidon in the front of the door. I guess they made it specially for us.

On both sides were Greek statues and beautiful white flowers. All in all, the house was amazing.

Percy dragged me out of the car and we walked towards the front steps.

" Beautiful, huh?"

I nodded. " Very."

I opened the door and gasped. If I thought the outside looked great, the inside was breath-taking.

The floor was made of white marble, and the ceiling was really high. It had huge windows overlooking the ocean. I heard Percy laugh as he noticed.

The walls were painted grey and white, with different Greek words. I looked over to my left and saw a huge white staircase, leading to the top floor.

I followed Percy up there and saw it had 3 bedrooms, a huge living room, and 2 bathrooms. Each bedroom was different. One was sea theme. The bed was green and so were the walls. The ceiling had pictures of sea creatures and the floor looked like sand. I think Percy wanted to stay on that one.

I entered the Athena themed room and smiled. The walls were grey, and the floor was white. It had a chair that looked like my mom's thrown. The bed was white with grey covers. It was amazing.

" We can stay here," he said.

I smiled and nodded.

We didn't want to unpack yet, so we left everything on the floor. Percy fell back on the bed and groaned.

" What?" I asked.

He shook his head. " I'm just tired."

" So am I. That was a long flight."

He nodded. " I'm hungry."

I raised my eye brows. " Already?"

He laughed. " Blue pancakes?"

I walked down to the kitchen and looked for food and kitchen utensils.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I turned around.

" What?"

" I have a better idea. Let's go swimming."

I laughed. " Now? I thought you were tired."

He shrugged. " The water is tempting to me."

I sighed. " Let me change."

I was wearing a grey bikini that matched the exact color of my eyes. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked outside.

I couldn't find Percy anywhere so I went towards the water, knowing he was already in. I put my foot in the water, and I got soaked from head to toe.

" Seaweed Brain!"

I heard him laugh as he came out of the water.

" Wow, Wise Girl."

I opened my eyes, and felt my cheeks start to burn. He was wearing green swimming trunks and he looked amazing.

I remembered when we sued to go swimming at the beach in camp. Sure he had six pack, but now, he looked even better. He wasn't one of those freakishly buff guys.

" Can't take your eyes off me, Wise Girl?"

I laughed. " Keep dreaming."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. " Come on!"

I felt him grab my waist, and he dragged us underwater. At first, I couldn't see anything. Just a blur. But then everything turned clear. He must've put a water bubble around us, I guessed.

If any mortal was down here, looking at what I was, they would I they were dreaming. I saw millions of creatures swimming around, coral, seaweed, almost everything that you could find in the ocean.

" Pretty, huh."

I smiled. " You don't seem surprised."

He laughed. " I'm not. I see a lot of this."

He turned me around to face him and he caressed my cheek. " I'm so glad that you're mine, Annabeth."

I smiled and felt my eyes start to water. Then I asked the stupidest question I have ever asked. " Are you able to cry underwater?"

Percy laughed and shrugged." Who knows. I never tried it."

I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I could saw many creatures past by us and give us the day. I rolled my eyes.

" I didn't know fish could glare," he said.

" Percy, you don't know a lot of things."

" Hey! You know, am getting smarter."

" Sure."

He sighed. " Let's go up."

* * *

I yawned and put my head on his chest. " I'm tired," I said.

He chuckled. " I can see that, Wise Girl."

I smiled sleepily. " Shut up."

He kissed the top o my head and carried my bridal style towards our bedroom. We watched like 2 movies and I was drained.

I felt the soft covers touch my back and I sighed. Percy laid next to me with his arms around me.

" I love you, Seaweed Brain."

He grinned. ' I love you too, Mrs. Jackson."

**I know the beginning was a little boring but my friend told me I had to put details to make it a little more interesting. Well anyways, I was writing this chapter last night, but then the area where I live in had a black out. All the lights went off because of the rain. But I got to write it today so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

I opened my eyes and groaned. I was hoping for a sunny day, but instead I got a rainy one.

" What's wrong?"

I shook my head. " Nothing."

He yawned and grabbed my hand. " Did you sleep well, Wise Girl?"

I smiled. " Yeah, I did."

He sat up and kissed my gently and I laid my head on his chest. " Percy, how long are we staying here?"

I felt him shrug. " I don't know. Maybe, 5 days?"

" 5 day's fine." His arms wrapped around me and I sighed. I did get a good nights sleep but I was pretty tired last night.

" Hungry?" he asked.

" Not really."

I told him that I wanted to sight-see even though it was raining. I really didn't want to spent the whole day inside.

I changed into a pair jeans and a brown long sleeved v-neck. I put on my brown boots and my sweater and waited for Percy by the door.

" It's really cold, Annabeth."

I rolled my eyes. " Oh grow up."

He chuckled. " And here I thought you were smar-"

I sent him my biggest glare and he gulped. " What were you saying?"

He shook his head. " Nothing."

Grabbing his hand, I said, " Good."

The cold rain touched my face and I shivered. It was freakishly cold, and here I saw many people wearing no sweaters. I wrapped my arms around myself as we walked around.

Percy seemed to noticed because he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I smiled at how warm he was. I turned away from him and gasped. I couldn't believe I was actually here. I was in front of one of the world's greatest cultural monuments.

The Parthenon was huge. Its walls were limestone and they looked to be about a hundred feet tall. I saw many people stand around it, taking pictures and memorizing its amazing structure.

" Wow. This looks even better than the Google picture," he said.

I narrowed my eyes and stared at him. " Google picture?"

He bit his lip. " Well.."

I shook my head. " I don't want to know."

He chuckled and rested his forehead against my head. I smiled, not taking my eyes off my mom's temple.

I walked towards it and walked inside. I saw a huge statue of my mom standing in the middle, looking serious as ever. The ceiling was really big, which was expected.

It wasn't light in here. The only light came from around my mom's statue. Other than that, it was completely dark.

" Um.. Annabeth?"

I snickered. " Scared of the dark?"

" You wish. I'm just worried about you."

" About me?"

He nodded. " What if there's a spider or something?"

" There is no spider."

" What if there is?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I went back to looking at my mom's statue and smiled.

" Let's go!," he hissed.

" Why?"

" Just cause."

I sighed. " Fine."

He grabbed my hand and literally flew us out of there.

" What.. The… hell?"

He looked at me and started laughing. " What?" I asked.

" I wanted to leave because Athena would kill me if I didn't tell you and you screamed."

" Tell me what?"

" There was a spider."

I looked at him with disgust. " What?"

He smiled and shrugged. " Nothing."

I sighed and shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

" Ready to go?"

I nodded. " Alright."

He grabbed me by the waist and led us back. The rain wasn't that hard anymore, but it was still cold.

I entered and was greeted by the warm. I smiled happily.

" Thanks the gods we made it. It was freezing," he said.

" Hungry?"

He grinned and nodded. Yesterday we didn't eat so I made him blue pancakes today.

" Here you go," I said. He grabbed the plate and ate quickly. I stared at him.

" What?"

I smiled. " Pig."

He rolled his eyes. " I'm hungry!"

I sat down and ate slowly. These were nothing compared to Sally's, but Percy seemed to enjoy them.

Once we finished, Percy said he wanted to watch another movie. I rolled my eyes.

" Romeo and Juliet's on."

I groaned. I hated those romantic movies. " Something else?"

He chuckled. " No."

I sighed and laid my head on his chest.

" What are we doing tomorrow?"

He shrugged. " You choose."

I thought for a while and shrugged. " Anything."

He smiled and hugged me closer. I closed my eyes and remembered thinking:_ I hope things stay like this forever._

**I had fun writing this chapter, but it kinda sucked. I was really tired. But, I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
